


euphoria

by Xuanxuanxuanx



Category: glimmer twins
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanxuanxuanx/pseuds/Xuanxuanxuanx





	euphoria

你受够了吉他手的迟到和缺席，受够了他和他的白粉还有毒友的醉生梦死。曾经你也执着的忍耐过，沉默的包容这一切，但是你现在再也不想忍受了。  
两个小时了，他还是没有下楼。  
陪着你等的人早就都出去散步抽烟了，他们对他已经不抱任何希望。你紧握着杯子坐在沙发上，死死的盯着对面墙上的挂钟。表针像是在故意挑衅，跳动的声音一声比一声大，你终于把玻璃杯砸在了桌上，起身冲上了楼梯。  
你踢开房门，果不其然的看到吉他手倒在床上，白色的粉末洒在床头柜上，地上满是乱七八糟的纸包和针头。你上前揪住吉他手的领子充满怒气的抽了他一耳光，他却连眼皮都没抬一下，只是无意识的嘟囔。你又给他一下，这次他终于清醒了一点，黑眼睛愤怒的瞪着你。你却懒得再理，只把他从床上拽下来，抓住他的脖子将他按倒在床上，另一只手去解自己的裤子。  
吉他手一连声的骂着粗话，试图摆脱你的钳制。但他的大脑被毒品弄的反应迟缓，身上也没有多少力气，只能沙哑着嗓子愤怒的咒骂你和你的全体亲人。  
你压根就不把他毫无威慑力的咒骂放在心上，提起吉他手的腰，吐下几口唾沫就顶了进去。没有扩张的插入让他痛苦的叫了一声，身体控制不住的抖了起来。长期积压的怒火使你不再在乎他的感受，只想伤害他，让他受痛，借此平息你数月以来的郁结之气，或许还可以让他长个记性。比起性爱来这更像是惩罚，每一次撞击都是情绪的发泄，而吉他手的呻吟中只有痛苦。  
你没有清理地板，赤脚的吉他手踩到了不知原本属于什么的碎瓷片上，血从他的脚底慢慢洇了出来。他求你停下，或者换个别的地方，但你没有理会，只是俯下身发狠的咬住他的肩膀，继续用力顶撞，同时另一只手伸过去开始抚弄他的性器。  
吉他手向后摸索到你的手，带着哭腔再次哀求你停下，但你从他气息不稳的呻吟中听出了别的东西。婊子。你用力揪住他的黑发在他耳边轻声说道。我就知道你喜欢这样，婊子。吉他手被你恶毒的羞辱气的眼睛发红，却在你假装要抽出性器离开的时候又忍不住的收缩了一下，不愿放开。  
你嘲笑他的做作，毫无怜惜的把他的头按到床上，使他的身体成了一个屈辱的锐角，供你随意玩弄。黑发吉他手随着你的每一次顶撞前后摇摆着，赤裸的脚被地上的碎瓷片不断划过，血液洇湿了地毯。  
吉他手的性器被你粗鲁的撸动着，疼痛和快感让他濒临高潮。身后的体液溢出了穴口，顺着他的大腿慢慢向下流动。你突然停下了动作，故意问他喜不喜欢。被欲望支配的吉他手胡乱的点着头，呓语着乞求一个高潮。  
你咬了一口吉他手的耳朵让他自己来，再没有婊子就这样舒服着等伺候的。迫切想要射精的吉他手失去了对自己的意志和身体的控制权，他按住床沿把自己向后送，由于伤口不断被刮蹭而断断续续的痛吟出声，大口的吞咽着空气和泪水，可怜兮兮的样子使你着实像一个强迫不知事少女的衣冠禽兽。你忍不住把吉他手推到床边让他跪趴下去，拉过他的屁股凶狠的顶弄着，他脚底的血蹭到了你的腿上，那片红色让你有种在给身前的人破处的兴奋。还在高潮余韵中的他顺从的夹紧屁股，你在灼热的内壁的包裹下射在了里面。  
累了的吉他手不肯去洗澡，你只得慢慢的帮他把身上的乱七八糟擦干净。他的药劲还没过，但已经蜷成一个小球缩在被子里睡着了。你穿上衣服准备离开，顺便第无数次清理一片狼藉的房间，把那些碍眼的粉和针头全都扔到了马桶里。  
下楼时你遇上了已经抽完第七根烟等的不耐烦了的罗尼，他正扔下最后一个烟头准备上楼来催。你没等罗尼开口就捂住了他的嘴把他拉到门外，指着楼上摇了摇头。罗尼一脸了然的同情的拍了拍你的肩膀，叹了口气跟你一起离开了。


End file.
